


Имя для мальчишки

by WebKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebKitten/pseuds/WebKitten
Summary: Ал и Скорпиус обречены всю жизнь мучаться с жуткими, жуткими именами. Хотя иногда им кажется, что не все так плохо...





	Имя для мальчишки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Name Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342291) by a_cavall. 



Из-за имен они подружились.   
Из сентиментальности ли, по семейной ли традиции, но увы — отцы дали им имена, которые стали проклятием всей их жизни.  
— Альбус Северус Поттер!   
В Большом зале явственно послышались смешки.   
— Стукнет восемнадцать — сменю имя, — сказал Альбус в пустоту и решительным шагом направился к Шляпе.   
Его худенький белобрысый сосед лишь пожал плечами. Когда в церемонии Распределения дошли до его собственного имени, он сразу отыскал глазами черноволосого мальчика, который уже притулился на краешке лавки за рейвенкловским столом.   
— Скорпиус? — одними губами повторил Альбус. Скорпиус широко улыбнулся в ответ. Через пару минут они сидели рядом.   
С этого все и началось  
***  
 _Третий курс, февраль_  
Это была первая отработка в жизни Скорпиуса.   
Рука уже начала побаливать, а он не перечистил еще и половины кубков. Его товарищ по несчастью весело напевал себе что-то под нос, сортируя стопку пропусков в больничное крыло.   
«И почему я с ним дружу? Именно с Альбусом Северусом Поттером?»  
Он мрачно посмотрел на зажатый в руке кубок. Тот, как и следовало ожидать, не ответил.  
Гул стадиона, доносящийся через окно, внезапно стал громче.   
— Там что-то произошло.   
Альбус перестал напевать и с тоской посмотрел на окно, выходящее совсем не туда, куда следовало бы.  
— Наверное, гол забили.  
— Ага.   
— И это мог сделать я, — вздохнул Альбус. — Как думаешь, я переживу, если в команде меня окончательно заменят на Дейдру Эндрюс?   
Он затих, уставившись в окно невидящим взглядом, потом снова склонился над бумагами.   
Скорпиус нахмурился. «Молчи-молчи-молчи». Но слова сами слетели с языка:   
— Ну и кто в этом виноват?   
Альбус обернулся.  
— Ты все еще злишься, Скор?  
— Конечно, злюсь! Ну какого было испытывать уизлевских бомбдраконов именно на Трансфигурации?   
— А где еще? — принялся защищаться Альбус. — Там я хоть мог сделать вид, что это я что-то трансфигурировал.   
— Ага, сработало замечательно, — Скорпиус жестом обвел кабинет отработок.   
Ал смущенно почесал в затылке.  
— Слушай, я же уже извинился. Мне кажется, я тут больше страдаю, — он глянул в окно, из-за которого снова донесся рев толпы.   
— Да неужели? Это ты, что ли, стер руки в кровь?  
— Если хочешь, давай поменяемся.  
— Да не в этом дело!  
— А в чем?   
Пауза.   
— Ладно, может и в этом. Просто… Ал, отец меня убьет, когда узнает.   
— Я тебя защищу, Скор. Как долбану его заклятием, вот увидишь!  
Скорпиус представил, как Ал — высокий для своих тринадцати лет, но все-таки тринадцатилетний, — яростно нападает на его всемогущего отца, и невольно улыбнулся.   
— Да, Ал, конечно, — подхватив пару кубков, он умостился на полу рядом с другом. Ал просиял улыбкой:  
— Эй, а хочешь, прикол покажу?  
— Если уизлевский, то не очень.  
— Не-а, гляди, чего я нашел — это про твоего отца.  
Альбус поднял с пола голубую полоску бумаги, которую отложил в сторону пару минут назад, и зачитал:  
«Драко Малфой, Слизерин, 6-ой курс. Порезы на лице и груди, магического происхождения».  
Он протянул записку Скорпиусу, и тот с радостью за нее ухватился.  
— Значит, у папы тоже случались неприятности в школе!

А через три дня прилетел Вопиллер, и Альбус, перехватив письмо над столом, со всех ног бросился вон из Большого зала. Когда загремел голос Астории Малфой, он был уже за дверями школы. Скорпиус выбежал следом — Альбус сидел на траве и улыбался ему снизу вверх, а Вопиллер хрипло ругался, раздавленный ботинком.   
Они разом расхохотались, и Скорпиус вдруг понял, что ему очень, очень повезло, что у них обоих такие одинаково дурацкие имена.

***  
 _Пятый курс, апрель_  
— Когда женюсь, — заявил Альбус внезапно, — детей назову Боб, Джим и Салли.   
Он лежал на животе, уткнувшись в учебник (хотя на вопрос — что именно читает, Альбус бы сейчас затруднился с ответом).  
— А как насчет Реджинальд Артурион Беатрикс Третий? — предложил Скорпиус, роясь в сундуке в поисках чистых носков.  
— Думаю, — Ал перевернулся на спину, — как-нибудь обойдусь.   
Скорпиус поднял на него задумчивый взгляд.  
— А вот у меня, похоже, выбора не будет. Моего деда зовут Люциус*, отца — Драко. Для соблюдения традиции придется назвать сына Питоном.   
Альбус фыркнул, снова перекатился на живот и невидяще уставился в книжку. Челка упала ему на глаза, рубашка чуть задралась, обнажая полоску кожи на пояснице. Скорпиус замер, очень стараясь не таращиться — тщетно. Замечать такие детали было неправильно, но он уже около месяца ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

— Давай быстрее, не хочу опять опоздать.  
Бросив поиск носков и натянув ботинки на босу ногу, Скорпиус последовал за Алом. Тот казался погруженным в глубокие раздумья и на выходе из башни вдруг заявил:  
— Знаешь, Силия Атвуд предложила мне встречаться, — он глянул на Скорпиуса. — Что мне делать?  
— Как — что делать? — вмешался поджидавший в коридоре Гарри Лонгботтом. — С каких это пор ты стал отказывать девчонкам, которые вешаются тебе на шею? Доброе утро, кстати.   
— Доброе утро, — отозвался Скорпиус, поворачивая к лестнице. Гарри на ходу поигрывал кончиком красно-золотого шарфа и совсем не смотрел под ноги. Скорпиусу пришлось схватить его за руку, пока он не врезался в кого-нибудь или не свалился с лестницы.  
— Не знаю, — продолжил Альбус. — Просто мне становится… скучно.   
— Скучно? — обернулся Скорпиус, а Гарри выпалил: — Чего?!  
— Ну, толку с них никакого. То есть, толк есть, но… так, иногда, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
Гарри рассмеялся. Остаток пути прошел в молчании. Альбус уже собрался зайти в класс, но тут Скорпиус схватил его за плечо. Ал обернулся и уставился на него вопросительно.   
— То есть, хочешь сказать, тебе нужны серьезные отношения?  
Альбус пожал плечами.  
— Да, может и так.   
— Почему бы тебе не построить их с Селией? — предложил Гарри. Казалось, Альбус не это хотел услышать, но ничего другого Скорпиус придумать не смог, поэтому молча кивнул. Ал вздохнул, потом поднял голову и улыбнулся им обоим.   
— Что ж, ладно. Идем?

Они вошли в класс и уселись за парты в заднем ряду. От Скорпиуса не ускользнуло, что Альбус явно разочарован, но он не мог понять — чем.   
Впрочем, точно так же он не мог понять, почему немного разочарован и сам.

***  
 _Шестой курс, ноябрь_  
Скорпиус в поисках Ала оббегал весь замок, расспросил кучу народу, получил массу противоречивый сведений и уже начинал злиться. Ал, наконец, нашелся — в их общей спальне. При этом оказалось, что он все это время так же безуспешно пытался отыскать Скорпиуса.   
— Нам надо поговорить, — выпалили они хором, и Ал рассмеялся:  
— У нас не жизнь, а мыльная опера.   
Скорпиус глянул непонимающе. Попытки объяснить пропали даром — Скорпиус почти сразу запутался в незнакомых терминах. Ал прервал урок маггловедения и плюхнулся на кровать Скорпиуса.   
— Ладно, кто первый?  
— Не знаю, — Скорпиус оперся о стену, стараясь казаться спокойным, хотя внутри его колотило мелкой дрожью. Он сполз по стене на пол. Сидеть так было не очень удобно, но сейчас ему было не до удобств. — Что-то я нервничаю. Давай, ты первый?   
Ал улегся поудобнее и принялся рассеянно играть кисточкой на богато расшитой подушке из семейных запасников Малфоев.   
— Мы расстались с Селией.   
— О, Ал, сочувствую! Ты как?   
— На удивление замечательно, если честно — Ал поднял голову и пару секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза. — Я ожидал чего-то такого. На каникулах мы не слишком-то ладили.  
— Да, признаться, мне по твоим письмам тоже так показалось, - кивнул Скорпиус. — Но вроде за последние пару недель у вас все немного наладились...   
— Я тоже так думал какое-то время. Но… нет, ничего не наладилось.   
На мгновение забыв про свои собственные беды, Скор попытался ободряюще улыбнуться. Ал улыбнулся в ответ и снова ухватился за шелковую кисточку.  
— Что ж, твоя очередь.  
Скорпиуса накрыло волной ледяной паники. Он опустил голову.   
— Скор?  
— Я… о Мерлин, — он прижал ладони к деревянным доскам пола. — Даже не знаю, как это… Ал, я…   
— Гей? — закончил за него Ал. Скорпиус вскинул голову. Внутри у него все то ли упало, то ли подпрыгнуло, то ли и то и другое разом.  
— Откуда ты…  
— Скор, я твой лучший друг. Кому же знать, как не мне.  
Скорпиус не сводил с него глаз, чувствуя одновременно шок, ужас и — облегчение.  
— Ты знал?  
— Подозревал.   
— И… ты не против?  
Ал хрипло рассмеялся, и страх, терзавший Скорпиуса с начала учебного года, вдруг растаял без следа.   
— С чего бы? Поверь, я не против, совершенно.  
Скорпиус буквально стек по стенке, слегка стукнувшись затылком о пол. Ал перекатился на живот и свесился с края кровати, улыбаясь ему сверху вниз. Скорпиус чуть повернулся, чтоб видеть его получше.  
— А знаешь, я ведь тебе первому сказал.  
— Что, даже родители еще не знают?  
Скорпиус потряс головой — хотя лежа это было сделать довольно сложно. Он посмотрел вверх, прямо в зеленые глаза Ала, и что-то вдруг сжалось у него внутри.  
Ал, не подозревая о странных реакциях друга, перевернулся на бок. Глаза его взволнованно сияли.  
— Не хочешь перекусить? — он спрыгнул с кровати и протянул руку. Скорпиус ухватился за нее и поднялся с пола.  
— Но мы же недавно поужинали.  
— Ну и что?  
Скорпиус озадаченно помолчал, потом широко улыбнулся.  
— И то правда!  
Ал так и не выпустил его руку — чтобы тащить за собой по коридору, наверное, но все-таки не выпустил, и Скорпиус понял — его принимают таким, какой есть. Что-то робко затеплилось в груди. Наверное, это чувство и называется счастьем. 

***  
 _Седьмой курс, декабрь_  
Утро Рождества выдалось холодным и ясным. Скорпиус проснулся в начале седьмого в доме, полном спящих Поттеров, давно уже вышедших из того возраста, чтобы ни свет ни заря мчаться за подарками к елке.   
Немного повертелся на кровати (водяной матрас все еще был ему в диковинку), закрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться. Через пять минут стало скучно. Он осторожно встал, потянув за собой одеяло (матрас угрожающе закачался), укутался поплотнее и посмотрел в сторону кровати Ала. Друг спал на животе, приоткрыв рот и чуть улыбаясь в подушку. А может, пытаясь съесть ее во сне. Скорпиус улыбнулся и направился в гостиную.  
Перед ним предстало удивительное зрелище. Посреди большой, но уютной комнаты стояла красивая, хоть и не новая елка. Когда-то все игрушки на ней были из одного набора, но с годами к ним прибавлялись все новые и новые — шарики, фигурки, снежинки, покупные или сделанные умелыми и неумелыми руками. И это было так не похоже на дом, на безликое дерево в безликой гостиной Малфой-мэнора. Счастье, испытанное в тот момент, когда отец согласился отпустить его на Рождество к Поттерам, всколыхнулось в нем с новой силой.  
Скорпиус направился на кухню, чтобы сварить себе кофе. Увы, как обычно и бывает в чужом доме, найти чашки оказалось непросто.  
— Верхний левый шкафчик, — пробормотал он, разглядывая ряды пластиковых стаканчиков. — Мог бы поклясться, раньше они стояли здесь.  
— Папа рассказывал — осенью мама устроила глобальную перестановку, — донеслось из-за спины. Скорпиус обернулся и увидел Ала.   
— Тебе не холодно?  
Ал глянул на свой голый торс и покачал головой.  
— Да не особенно, — он улыбнулся и махнул рукой в сторону шкафчиков. — Вообще знаешь, не ты один такой, я тоже без понятия, где что теперь лежит.  
Они принялись лазить по полкам и ящикам, но чашек так и не нашли.   
— Можно взять пластиковые.  
— Не стоит, обожжемся.  
— Да, правда.  
Через двадцать минут они сидели у мигающей огоньками елки, и в руках у обоих исходили паром мисочки растворимого кофе.   
— Мы в детстве знаешь, что делали? — Ал отставил кофе, лег на живот и скользнул по полу к елке. Голова исчезла под ветвями, затем донесся чуть приглушенный голос: — Давай, Скор, тут классно.   
Скорпиусу никогда не разрешали играть рядом с елкой, ведь игрушки, как твердили ему раз за разом, «слишком хрупкие и слишком дорогие». Поэтому за Алом он полез с любопытством и некоторой опаской.   
Гостиная исчезла, и он заворожено уставился на разноцветные огоньки и радужные отблески в зеленом сумраке.   
— Ал, это просто здорово, — он счастливо улыбнулся.   
Тот довольно хмыкнул, потянулся и положил руку ему на плечо. Скорпиуса будто током ударило — приятным током, если такой существует в природе. Ал руку не убрал, только устроился поудобнее.  
— Тебе не кажется, что сейчас самый романтический момент для того, чтоб поздравить друг друга с Рождеством?  
— Ага, кажется.  
Ал рассмеялся, и Скорпиус улыбнулся ему в ответ:  
— С Рожеством, Ал.

***  
 _Седьмой курс, май_  
День был чудесный.   
Ветер, который последние три недели остервенело бросался на все живое и неживое, наконец угомонился и играл с осыпавшими лепестками и листьями, рисовал ими круги и спирали в воздухе, иногда рассыпал над озером. Солнце стремилось как можно быстрее согреть землю, а та, конечно же, была совсем не против.   
Ал сидел у засохшего дуба в окружении раскиданных учебников. Глаза его были закрыты, лицо выражало абсолютный покой.  
«Даже удивительно, как кто-то, настолько неугомонный, может достигать такой полной безмятежности». Скорпиус подошел к дереву, опустился на траву и устроился поудобнее, стараясь не шуметь.   
Альбус даже не шевельнулся.   
— Ал? — шепнул Скорпиус через пару минут.  
— Да? — раздалось в ответ таким же шепотом. Он по-прежнему не шевелился.  
— Ты написал доклад по зельям?  
— Нет.  
— А собираешься?  
— Надеюсь, — Ал открыл глаза. — Давай перестанем шептаться.  
— Давай, — шепнул Скорпиус и уже нормальным голосом продолжил: — Просто я ума не приложу, с чего начинать.  
— Тоже мне рейвенкловец, — Ал потянулся к сумке и извлек помятый кусок пергамента. — Я составил план доклада. Может, и тебе пригодится.   
— Вполне возможно, — Скорпиус пробежал план глазами. — А для Транфигурации у тебя такого не найдется?  
Ал усмехнулся.  
— Найдется кое-что получше. Готовый доклад. Почитай, если хочешь, но взамен дашь мне свой по Чарам.  
— Договорились, — закивал Скорпиус, и Ал королевским жестом протянул ему пергамент.   
Ветер, кувыркавшийся неподалеку, решил, что лучшего случая не представится, подхватил пергамент и был таков.   
— Вот блин! — Скорпиус вскочил и сломя голову бросился за воришкой. Смеющийся Альбус последовал за ним. Он прыгал и вопил, пытаясь перехватить оживший доклад в воздухе, и чуть не сбил Скорпиуса с ног у самой кромки озера.  
Прямо на их глазах пергамент грациозно опустился на воду. Скорпиус вытянул палочку.  
— Акцио пергамент!  
Никакой реакции.   
— Обычно ведь срабатывает, — Скорпиус нахмурился, постучал палочкой по ноге и повторил заклинание — с тем же результатом. — Наверное, дело в озере.  
— Ага, гигантский кальмар вцепился, — хохотнул Ал. Скорпиус покосился на него с неудовольствием. — Скор, вчера вечером я наложил на кровать анти-призывные чары.   
— На свою кровать?  
— Да. Ну и на некоторые вещи, похоже, — он повернулся и попытался призвать сумку. Та даже не шевельнулась. — На сумку, например.   
— Полагаю, доклад лежит именно в ней? — вздохнул Скорпиус.  
— Правильно полагаешь.  
— А снять чары ты не озаботился? — Скорпиус не сводил глаз с неподвижной сумки. Ал почесал в затылке:  
— Забыл, наверное. Да и не то чтоб пора было менять постель, так что…  
Скорпиус нахмурился. Ну правда, только с Алом могло приключиться что-то подобное. Вздохнув, он нагнулся и принялся развязывать шнурки. Ал уставился на него в недоумении.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Лезу за пергаментом, — решительно ответил Скорпиус. — Это же я виноват, что он улетел.  
— Да нет, ведь это я его держал, да и заколдовал тоже я, — возразил Ал, но Скорпиус лишь покачал головой.  
— Так-то оно так, но именно я заставил тебя его достать. Надо было делать домашнее задание, — и он шагнул в воду. — Ох блин, холодная.   
— Слушай, там уже, наверное, чернила поплыли. Давай вылезай, Скор, возвращайся на сушу.   
— Наложим восстанавливающие — будет как новенький, — проговорил Скорпиус сквозь зубы, заходя по колено в темную воду. Дно под ногами неприятно пружинило, но он решительно двинулся дальше, пока не зашел по грудь. Пергамент дразняще покачивался на волнах неподалеку.   
— Ал, брось мне палку, пожалуйста!  
Альбус поднял с земли дубовую ветку больше метра длиной.   
— Эту?  
— Ага.   
— Скорп, это не палка, это, блин, копье какое-то. Смотри, как бы я тебя случайно им не проткнул.  
— Да бросай уже!  
Палка с плеском шлепнулась в воду чуть позади Скорпиуса. Он ухватил ее и попытался дотянуться до пергамента — безуспешно. Сделал еще пару шагов, пока холодная вода не лизнула шею.   
— О, кажется, почти…  
Скорпиус кинулся вперед, палка последовала за ним, врезаясь в воду под странным углом. Его вдруг накрыло с головой и завертело, вода залила глаза, попала в нос. Палка ударила в живот, он попытался ее отпихнуть, но получил удар под дых. Рванулся в сторону, закрутился, ощутил давление толщи воды и ледяного страха.  
Он открыл глаза, но кругом была лишь темнота и холод. Не понять, где верх, где низ, все перепуталось, и он отчаянно бился, задыхаясь в ледяной черноте.   
«Где много шума и страстей, но смысла нет»** — всплыло в мозгу, и Скорпиус мимолетно удивился, зачем тонущему вспоминать Шекспира.   
Собрав остатки сил, он рванулся вверх. Вверх ли? Ничего не изменилось.   
Глупости говорят, будто в последние минуты вся жизнь мелькает перед глазами. Кому нужна эта повседневная рутина? В глубине чернильной ледяной воды, что станет его могилой, Скорпиусу вспомнилось одно только имя. Имя, лицо, сожаление, желание, страх и любовь.   
Ал.   
А потом все изменилось.  
К нему вдруг кто-то прижался, ухватил за плечи и резко дернул. Вылетев из воды, они плюхнулись на берег.   
Скорпиус чувствовал песок под собой и тяжесть тела на себе.  
Легкие горели. Он попытался вдохнуть поглубже, но ничего не вышло, и он принялся ловить воздух мелкими, судорожными глотками. Попробовал что-то сказать — сил не было. Поэтому он закрыл глаза и затих.   
Увы — Ал, который все это время звал его по имени со все возрастающей паникой в голосе, понял его превратно.  
Он вдруг скатился со Скорпиуса, давящая тяжесть исчезла — это было чудесно. Но счастье оказалось недолгим — его вдруг начали тянуть и дергать. Яркий свет резанул по векам, все перевернулось, и Ал снова оказался сверху — уселся ему на грудь, вцепился в плечи.  
И начал трясти.  
— Скорпиус! Очнись!  
Ему не хотелось. Он решил, что если будет и дальше лежать неподвижно, его, наконец, оставят в покое.  
И тут по левой щеке ударило что-то очень холодное и мокрое — ладонь, без сомнения. Скорпиус решил изменить план действий.  
— У-ум, — он не хотел притворяться зомби, просто так получилось.   
— Скор! — Ал явно безумно обрадовался, но даже не подумал сдвинуться с места. — Сколько пальцев ты видишь?  
— Нет, — Скорпиус даже не соизволил открыть глаза.  
— Ладно, хорошо, как тебя зовут? Скажи полное имя.  
Ему ужасно не хотелось разговаривать, но Альбус продолжать тыкать в плечо.   
— Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой, — проворчал он устало.   
— А мое?  
— Альбус Северный Поттер.  
Ал резко втянул в себя воздух. Скорпиус не сдержал улыбки.   
— Да шучу я, придурок, — Скорпиус с трудом приоткрыл веки — и замер.  
На него в упор смотрели огромные зеленые глаза.  
Лицо Ала было так близко, что он видел каждую черточку, каждую веснушку, чувствовал теплое дыхание на своей коже.  
И тут будто кто-то повернул рубильник.  
Каждый клеточка его тела враз проснулась, все чувства обострились до предела. Он ощущал под собой глину, песок и камни, слышал запах травы и соленого озера, чувствовал на языке вкус холодного ветра. Он ощущал все, но больше всего — Ала.   
Руки Ала на плечах, его дыхание с легким запахом мяты, движение тела при каждом вдохе, легкий запах морской воды от одежды.  
Зеленые глаза, прожигающие насквозь.  
Он тонул с головой в чувствах, в мыслях, в желаниях. Мелькнуло воспоминание о своих мыслях на грани жизни и смерти, но тут же сменилось другим чувством, желанием, потребностью — прижаться губами к губам склонившегося над ним человека.  
Желание почти непреодолимое, но он боролся изо всех сил. Страх быть отвергнутым впитался в каждую клеточку тела, поэтому оставалось только одно — бежать.   
Но не получилось.   
Он пытался вырваться, подняться, но Ал держал на удивление крепко. Прижал Скорпиуса к земле всем своим весом, чуть отклонился и удивленно заглянул в глаза.   
— Собрался превратиться в червяка? Перестань крутиться. Ты все портишь.  
Скорпиус чуть приподнял голову.  
— Порчу что?  
— Момент. Для… — начал объяснять Ал, но потом передумал: — Ну, просто момент.   
Скорпиус снова уронил голову на песок. Надвинулась свинцовая усталость, задумываться над словами Ала больше не хотелось.  
— Скорп, у тебя тина в волосах.  
Скорпиус улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.  
— И кто тут портит момент?  
Ответом ему была тишина. Скорпиус чувствовал, что нужно напрячься и задуматься, что же все-таки сказал Ал.   
Внезапно до него дошло — и он резко вскинул голову.   
— Какой еще момент? — но он уже понимал, какой.  
— Тот самый, — в голосе Ала явно звенело отчаяние. — Наш. Который только что был. А ты так ничего и не… нет, конечно же, нет. Что ж, ладно.  
Он попытался встать, пряча взгляд, но Скорпиус схватил его за руку.  
Они снова впились друг в друга глазами. Скорпиус улыбнулся, чувствуя, как внутри все дрожит от страха, волнения — и надежды.   
— Вот такой момент?  
— Да, — выдохнул Ал и нагнулся чуть ближе. — Именно такой.  
— И я его испортил.   
— Да, — еще капельку ближе.  
— Прости.  
Слово застыло в воздухе.  
— Ниче… О, да пошло оно все, — выдохнул Ал и одним движением преодолел оставшееся расстояние.   
Их губы встретились.  
Скорпиуса будто молнией прошило. Он обхватил затылок Ала ладонью, притягивая поближе, а другой рукой продолжал сжимать его руку на своем плече. Но всего через пару чудесных мгновений Ал отстранился. Скорпиус уставился на него в замешательстве.  
Ал хмурился.  
— Ты мне так нормально и не ответил. Вдруг у тебя помутнение рассудка, откуда мне знать?   
— Ты — это нечто, — рассмеялся Скорпиус. — Ладно. Тебя зовут Альбус Северус Поттер. В честь двух директоров Хогвартса, в котором мы сейчас и находимся — точнее, рядом, у озера. Травка зеленеет, солнышко блестит, сегодня третье…   
— Ладно, ладно, все, — Альбус расплылся в улыбке.   
— Нет, не все. Я еще самого главного не сказал.  
— Про ласточку? Или про то, что я тебя совсем раздавил?  
— Нет, — Скорпиус посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я… Ал, мне кажется, я в тебя немного влюблен.  
— Ну, если только кажется, это не считается.  
Скорпиус покусал нижнюю губу.   
— А если я скажу, что уверен?  
— Тогда я скажу — только немного?  
И Ал снова быстро его поцеловал, а потом чуть отстранился, так, что губы лишь слегка соприкасались. Они снова встретились взглядами.  
— Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой… Я тоже тебя люблю. 

И первый раз в жизни длинные имена показались им не инструментом пытки, а орудием судьбы.  
Из-за имен они подружились.  
С этого все и началось.

 

КОНЕЦ

* Lucius (лат.) - щука  
** Уильям Шекспир, «Макбет», пер. М. Лозинского


End file.
